Planet Art
by Zodyack
Summary: Remake of the Groovenians pilot.
1. Chapter 1

Planet Jeepers is not that much different from Earth. However, it isn't one of the more exciting places to live either. The citizens are all alike, doing the same generic stuff every single day. Creativity was not very high and the entertainment, of course, was boring. Nevertheless, there were a few creative minds out there. Here we have a teal-skinned man in his early twenties named Jet, with strawberry red hair. He loved to recite poetry.

"Okay, who's ready for a Free-Love Noise Funny Fun-Fumedy!" said Jet as he spoke in the microphone nervously. The crowd stared blankly at him as if he was a mentally unstable person that just got out of rehab. "Here's one that I love to tell my sweetheart, "Jet continued. Poetry in SLOW motion! Yo, color like lotion makes my heart a commotion!" Crickets then chirped in the background as the crowd continued to stare emotionless. Speaking louder into the microphone, he continued, "Zeus Zippawow. Bow wow wow, Pow wow. Yowzie, wowzie!" Jet then paused to the audience and gulped loudly. The crowd then started to boo and throw trash at him.

Meanwhile, in a nearby studio, Glindy is presenting her projects at an art show. Her art projects  
consisted mostly of recycled material put together into an everyday object or  
living thing. Then it was painted to look exactly like it. "Next up! Glindy!" shouted  
one of the judges holding a clipboard. The beautiful aqua-skinned girl walked  
up to the stage, her purple high heels clicking on the platform.

"Are you ready to discover something new, brilliant and useful?" exclaimed Glindy, her bright  
yellow sleeves blowing in the breeze. "Behold, recycled materials were  
constructed together to form an object. But wait! That's not all! I painted the  
object beautifully and very detailed so it looked like the actual thing."  
continued Glindy. The three judges holding their clipboards just stared at her  
and shook their heads.

"How old are you? 5!"shouted one of the judges. "Pfffffft, let me guess. The soup kitchen gave  
all that trash for free?" judge 2 laughed.

"No, no, no!" cried Glindy. "The whole point of this project was to be green and artistic at the  
same time!" The judges then paused and started laughing at her hysterically.

"Keep talking, hippie." judge 3 blurted out.

"Notice, how I even painted it detailed to make it look like the real thing." Glindy replied in a  
desperate tone. "Do I need to demonstrate it for you? I can quickly go get the materials."

Then judge one put her hand out like a police officer and said "Look, don't bother sister. You've  
already taken up enough time now."

"Yeah, just accept the fact that you've failed and move on." agreed judge 2.

"Bu-but!" stammered Glindy.

"You've heard us, just move on. You should've realized by now that making stuff out of garbage and  
then painting it is not real art. NOW SCRAM!" judge three blurted out.

"Hey come on! I'm sure there's another way we can work this out,." Glindy stepped in.

"SECURITY!" screamed judge 1. Glindy screamed as she was thrown out by the security guards. Jet, hearing her voice, rushed up to her.

"Glindy? Are you okay?" Jet asked. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got kicked out." Glindy sighed as she looked up to Jet.

"You too?" Jet sighed. Walking home to Jet's house, they both discussed the creativity and jobs on the  
planet. Once they reached his house, his mother looked out window and started to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Boris, we have to talk to them." said Jet's mother to his father. "Looks like they need some serious help."

Opening the door, Jet's father made the gesture for both Jet and Glindy to come in. "Jet, Glindy, we  
need to have a little talk." said Boris. After both of them walked inside, they sat on the couch with Jet's parents.

"Glindy, Jet, I think it's time you two kids need to start dealing with life's responsibilities." Dolly said, getting out her laptop.

"What are you talking about?" Jet asked.

"We're talking about finding jobs and a career for you two. You know, for your future path," Boris chimed in.

"Like anything artistic related?" Glindy questioned.

"Sorry, probably not dear." Dolly pitched back. "But, there's a daycare and a camp center that is available for jobs if any of you two are interested."

"You mean as in entertaining cute little children?" Glindy asked.

"Yes, exactly." Dolly said back.

"Well, I'm in. Gotta go. See ya tomorrow, Jet!" Glindy exclaimed.

"Bye, sweetie." Jet said lovingly.

"Well, looks like someone found something so far. How about you, Jet? Does that sound like a good  
job for you?" Dolly asked him.

"Um, no. I hate children," Jet said back. "Is there any other job that is artistic or  
entertainment related?"

"Well, there is the senior center that you can volunteer at." Boris answered back.

"No. That's not any better." said Jet, rolling his eyes.

"You can keep looking for jobs yourself then, sweetie." said Dolly. "Or, since they're hiring, you could work at Burger Town."

"Well, okay. I'll see what I can do." Jet sighed. "But will I ever find one where the other people in the planet can feel warm glow of creativity wash all over them?"

"Well, I cannot guarantee that." Boris said in a mannerly way. "You're going to have to just go with what jobs they have currently at the moment."

"Fine, I'll work at Burger Town." said Jet as he let out a huff of annoyance.

The next day Jet went in to apply for the job at Burger Town and got hired. As Glindy was walking to work, she came across Jet sitting by the window before getting to work. Once she sees him, she decided to text him.

"Jet, you're working at Burger town." the text read on Jet's smart phone.

"Yeah, how did you know?" he texted back.

"I'm on my way to work, and I can see you in a worker uniform." Glindy replied.

"I can't talk right now, gotta go, I have to get back to work or I'll get fired. It's my shift now." Jet texted.

As soon as Glindy got to the daycare campsite, she took the time to look around the building.

"Hey is this the daycare that was hiring?" Glindy asked as she walked in.

"Yes, it is." said a tall middle-aged woman. "You must be Glindy. The one who left this application here yesterday."

"Yes, that's me. Let's get started. I can't wait!" Glindy exclaimed. "What's the first step?"

"It's quite simple, all you have to do is entertain and watch the kids." the young woman directed. "Here's a flower costume and some props. The kids usually love it when you put on a show for them."

"Alright!" Glindy shouted with excitement. "Let's get started."

"Boys and girls. Today, we have a new guest, who will be with you for a quite a while." the young woman said as she introduced Glindy to a bunch of young toddlers. As they day went on, both Jet and Glindy ended up being miserable with their jobs.

Did Glindy really enjoy her job as much as she thought she was going to? It turns out that looks can really can be deceiving as well when it comes to jobs. For a few weeks, she ended up have to wear an uncomfortable costume while entertaining a bunch of brats. This meant being tied up while being in the tight, itchy flower suit, and having kids run around like a bunch of zoo animals. Soon enough, she couldn't take it anymore.

"This isn't what I expected! I DEMAND A HIGHER WAGE!" Glindy screamed.

At the same time, Jet wasn't doing any much better. He was dealing with rude customers every day, cleaning up filthy areas, and getting painful injuries.

"HEY!" screamed an angry customer holding his sandwich. "I SPECIFICALLY SAID NO ONIONS AND PICKLES. ARE YOU DEAF?"

"YEAH! THIS SHAKE IS BARELY EVEN COLD!" another angry man yelled.

Slamming his head on the cashier board, Jet thought to himself "Do I have to do this forever?" Suddenly a careless employee spilled coffee onto his shoulder. Jet screamed in pain. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M THROUGH WITH THIS JOB! I QUIT!" he raged, throwing his hat on the ground.

As soon as the day was over, the two met up again to discuss about the future. "So, I take it that your job didn't go as expected?" Jet asked Glindy.

"You got that right. I thought I loved children. In the ads, they were these cute, innocent angels. But, boy, was I wrong." Glindy answered.

"Having people yell at you about getting their meal wrong and cleaning up in filthy, smelly areas isn't really that much different. That is how I got this burn on my shoulder. Some careless idiot spilled his coffee on me." Jet responded

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Glindy asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, it should take a few days to heal." Jet said as he rubbed his shoulders in pain.  
Scrolling through her phone, Glindy suddenly light up like a light bulb. "Hey, I've got an idea. Jet, you've heard of Planet Earth, haven't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, why?" Jet responded back.

"Look at what I discovered. They have this place called 'Groovenia Art Institute/Studios'. They have the most talented and nicest artists like us there." Glindy dreamily said.

"I wish Jeepers had a place like that too, but sadly no." Jet sighed.

"Maybe we should travel there someday and see for ourselves. In fact maybe right now." Glindy suggested.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for that Glindy?" Jet worryingly asked. "Maybe we should try one last thing here, don't you think?"

"Great idea! But we should still pack just in case, I'd do it right now." Glindy suggested.

"You know what I'm doing pack too, and come up with an idea for our last try." Jet responded.

Meanwhile at Glindy's place,

"Okay, shampoo. Check. Toothpaste. Check." Glindy mumbled to herself as she was holding her checklist while packing. Raising an eyebrow, a shorter and pudgy girl with purplish skin stood there and watched her sister pack.

"Sis, where are you going?" Yalda asked.

"Uh, on a business trip?" Glindy responded nervously.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Yalda worrisomely asked.

"Um, quite a while. Hey, don't worry. We'll call and text each other." Glindy smiled as she hugged Yalda.

"Ssshhh, Looki!" Jet whispered to an aquaish color dog with black sparkling beady eyes. "We can't let mom and dad know where we are going…yet."

The next day Jet and Glindy met up at Glindy's house with both their luggages all packed up.

"Do you have any ideas on what we can do to share with everyone based off our creativity?" Glindy asked.

"Gee, I don't know Glindy. Maybe build a town statue and perform a show?" Jet suggested. "Not bad, Jet. But, first let me get a bunch of recycled material. And you can write the lines for the show," Glindy added in. After a few days, once they gathered all the materials and wrote everything out. The very next day, on a nice sunny afternoon, the duo gathered in a middle of a park area with a large sheet over a statue.

"Attention! Everyone! Excited for something new and green!" exclaimed Jet holding a megaphone.

"It's made of 100% recycled material. And airbrushed to perfection!" exclaimed Glindy. "Behold! Lady Flatwood! A beloved mythology based off of Earth's cryptid creature." Yanking of a large grayish sheet revealing a Flatwoods esque monster with a spade shaped head and long skirt.

"What the frick is that?" shouted a random citizen.

"Is this some sick joke?" as more voices overlapped with conversations in the backgrounds.

"Lemme share my love poem dedicated to Lady Flatwood!" Jet spoke loudly and clear.

"Ugghh," went the whole crowd. "Lady Flatwood" as he began. Just as he began, all of a sudden as the wind started blowing really hard, knocking a branch down. Then landing somewhere on the statue causing it knock down. As the limbs of the statue fell apart, the crowd ran in panic. With policemen, the ambulance, firefighters and news reporters rushing, Jet and Glindy quickly rushed out and into their home (Glindy's house)

"Okay, I don't know what happened there. But that wasn't exactly I had in mind," said Glindy.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's wasn't really your fault. After all, it did get pretty windy out," Jet said.

"Aw, thank you." Glindy said as she hugged him.

"Why don't we go with plan B and go to Earth," quickly Jet and Glindy rushed to the airport before the news reporters and journalists arrive to their home.

"Glindy, look! It's the Intergalactic Airport!" Jet exclaimed arriving there. Luckily Jet, Looki and Glindy make it into the plane on time and flee.

"Last call for Fun Bus departure to Earth!" announced the pilot. Flying ahead, Jet decides to do more research on Earth/finding the location of the Groovenia arts place through his tablet.

"Interesting. Did you know that the 'Groovenia Art Institute/Studios' is located in New York City." Jet exclaimed.

"I hope we land in New York City in 30 minutes" Glindy said. "It also looks like a really nice city."

"Good afternoon, everyone. Welcome aboard Earth. This is your captain. In a moment, we'll be landing in the United States New York. (The ship lands in Earth) Getting of the plane and through the security guard systems, Jet and Glindy explore New York City to get used to their new environment.

"New York City, eh." Glindy exclaimed "I haven't seen anything this exciting in a city for years."

"Yeah and colorful, and so so artistic." Jet agreed. "Now let's go look for this Groovenia Art Institute/Studios' place. Using the map on both of their phones, they search for quite a while. But did they find it yet? No. Even asking a few citizens, they get the answered that it's in the city of Recha, which is by close to New York City. Looking at the information on the website on Glindy's phone, sudden realization that the city was in the state of New York and not New York City itself.

"Man that confused me." said Jet.

"Me too, we've should've read carefully." nodded Glindy. "Let's call a taxi." Arriving at Recca city on that day, the first thing they go to is the mayor.

"How can I help you?" asked a tannish man with green spiky wolverine esque hair and yellow pointy mustache.

"Uh, Mr. Norman?" Jet asked "Do you know where this 'Groovenia Art Institute/Studios' is at?" "And can you help us with housing since where new here?"

"Uh, okay. The Groovenia Art Institute/Studios is located on 9th road avenue 26435. Which is 45 minutes away from here." responded Mayor Norman. "As for housing, here's a brochure/ guide that tells you everything about housing and apartments here. If you have any questions call me. Here's my number."

"What about money for us. Do we need some sort of card or something?" Glindy asked.

"Well, did you guys get a green/visa card, since you're immigrants now." Norman asked raising eyebrow. "I don't think so." Jet said. "Can you help us get one?"

"Come see me again tomorrow, this might take a few days," "Oh, since I'm a nice guy I'll let you stay at my place for the day." Norman shot back. For the next few days, Norman helps the two get their resident and housing set up for them (Section 8 housing), after that both Jet and Glindy thanked him.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is the moment we've been waiting for!" Jet exclaimed.

"Come on, let go in!" Glindy urged. Rushing in a large round building, colorful graffiti paintings bricked the walls, statues made of recycled materials just like what Glindy loves to make, students and teachers roaming and evaluating each other's works.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Swanson and I'm the main manager of Groovenia Art Institute/Studios." said a man with curled blue toupee and sharp pointy mustache.

"Nice to meet you,! And hi! I'm Miss Zazzy one of the main counselors." chimed a young African American woman. "Are you interested in joining our program?"

"Uh, yeah. That's exactly why we're here." Glindy responded.

"Good! Why don't we give a tour and these waivers." said Mr. Swanson. "Come on let's get started!" As the tour went on for hours, they also get to meet some of the students that go there as well, who will also be their classmates.

Knocking on a cold metal door.

"Lalasha, Suavo, Swirly, I want you to meet your new guests. Jet and Glindy." shouted Mr. Swanson.

"I'll get it." said Swirly getting up. Looking through the window, Suavo's mustache suddenly curled as he gazed at Glindy's boots all the way up to her, and let out a wolf whistle.

"Hi, I'm Sharon, but call me Swirly," said a Judy Jetson look alike pink haired girl.

"Well hello there, Sailor." greeted Lalasha, a mixed girl with white hair.

"I'm not a sailor, my name's Jet." replied Jet.

"Well, my name is Lalasha." giggled Lalasha.

"They call me Suavo." exclaimed a green haired man with a swirled mustache and goatee. Grabbing Glindy by his side, kissing her hand, sweet talking her and going him about himself like any Casanova would do.

"I see that you guys are really pleased to meet each other, I guess that's all for the tour. If you have any questions call or email me. All the information is on the paper. You apply/join any time now," left off Mr. Swanson.

"Yo, yo! What's up fellas!?" shouted a spiky haired boy. "Are you two newbies?"

"Yeah, we just got here." said Jet "I'm Jet and this is my girlfriend Glindy,"

"Well, just call me Nixon." Nixon replied back. "Lemme sing you an introduction song."

"Groovenia! Groovenia!

Groovenia's the place to be, fun for you and fun for me!

Groovenia's all I see, money BACK guaranteeeeeeed!

Utopia!

Yeah!"

"Excellent!" Jet and Glindy both cheered. "We are so in."

"Nice" Nixon replied back. "See ya soon."

Later that night, the two of them read the waivers and applications. As they began filling them out, both were questioning about the payment and portfolios.

"Don't worry, honey. We got the green cards /visa and Section 8 housing remember. They're going to loan it to us." Glindy finally responded.

"Are you sure?" Jet pondered.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be fine." Glindy replied back. "No let's just focus on our portfolio and getting their approval first."

The next morning, the two of them go went back into the building and turned in all the filled paperwork.

"Show me some of poetry skills." said on the directors/teachers.

"Okay, We have broken all the blackboards so the TEACHERS cannot write. We have painted all the toilets black and all the lockers white. We have torn up all the MATH books and we've locked the school's front door. There won't be school no more. Glory, glory hallelujah! School is closed now, what's it to ya? There won't be no more homework and there won't be no more tests. There won't be school no more." recited Jet.

"You know what?" the director challenged.

Jet gulped loudly as he said in the dramatic tone.

"That was Excellent. Now would you mind doing a few more, you'll be accepted immediately." the director answered back. Meanwhile, Glindy quickly grabbed large pieces from the recycling bin in front of another art director and built the statue, also painted it beautifully.

"Can I present to you Trashimus Prime. 100% green and environmental friendly." Glindy shouted with excitement.

"Beautiful Darling!" exclaimed the art director. "Nice job of the detailing and using recycled materials. Now do you think you can make a few more, so I can see your talent shine even brighter?"

"Will do!" Glindy zipped. Hours passed by, both of them made a lot of progress that day, so much that they even got accepted.

"Jet, can you believe that we made it this far?!" Glindy squealed

"Of course! It's too good not to be true!" Jet shouted.

As the announcements came up, a loud voice bellowed as flyers were being handed out. "ATTENTION PLEASE! There is a competition between Groovenia Art Institute/Studios and all the art schools across the state. Register begins today. For more information please contact any of us staff members. Thank you and have a nice day." the announcement had said.

"All the art schools across New York only, the prize will be $6,000,000 and misc." read Jet.

"I say we join this competition." Glindy shouted.

Meeting up with classmates the next day, questions floated around like a buoy.

"So, is this place usually this competitive?" Jet asked.

"No, not really. There are times that we do participate in big events like these." Nixon answered. "Why? You joining?"

"Yeah, definitely!" responded Jet excitedly. "It's one of my biggest opportunities in life. Back on my home planet, this opportunity barely existed."

"Home planet? Are you some kind of alien? The pointy ears and tealish skin?" Nixon asked.

"Home Planet, actually I meant country. Yeah, country." Jet nervously said.

"Where are you from?" Nixon asked.

"Uh, Gibraltar." Jet answered. "I got plastic surgery to look like this."

"Oh, I see. Expressing yourself to a whole new level," Nixon said. "Well, good luck in this competition. I might join in too. See ya."

Even Glindy was being asked the same question as Jet on where she was from.

"Uh, Gibraltar. And I got plastic surgery to look like this. You know to express myself." Glindy said facing to Lalasha, Swirly and Suavo.

"Bet that cost you a lot." Swirly snarked.

"But you still are very beautiful to me." Suavo said raising his eyebrows.

"Thanks," Glindy blushed. "Are you guys going to join this competition coming up?"

"I might." answered Lalasha.

"I'm in!" shot Suavo.

"I'm definitely in!" Swirly shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Days and days, everyone has been either working on their own projects or working on the things for the competition. Has everyone been getting along? Let's see. Jet and Nixon are becoming best friends (also close friends with Glindy as well), Glindy and Lalasha are getting along great, Suavo seems to have a thing for her and Swirly? As for Swirly, it looks like a light switch. Jealousy has risen in her a bit. Could it be the fact that Glindy's attracting more males/females? Or maybe the fact her creations are more creative and looked upon by everyone in the studio? It definitely has something to do with all three elements combined. However, she did get a little suspicious as well. The fact that Glindy was alien also stood out to her. She thought that's what could be behind her the whole time since her father works as one of the researchers at the lab facility. But she wasn't the only one jealous. A male student who also loved poetry and art grew insanely jealous of Jet. Also was one of those crazy people that liked to point out the absurd things such as Bigfoot. Leroy, whose personality that was similar to Reggie Mantle. Pampered and highly arrogant geeky kid. What made him so jealous of Jet? Could they be because of the same reasons why Swirly was jealous of Glindy? His attitude towards Jet was no different. It looks like he may want to enter this competition too. But, how did both Swirly and Leroy plant to eliminate these two? One day, while both were spying on them, the two came across each other and whispered

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "I think they're something fishy about them." Swirly whispered.

"Yeah, call me crazy. I think they're aliens." Leroy whispered. "Shhh! Listen!"

"Jet, has everyone asked you anything funny yet? Like where are you from?" Glindy asked.

"Yeah, I had to tell them that I was from Gibraltar and I got plastic surgery just to express myself." Jet replied.

"I told them the same thing as well. You think anyone's going to find out about our true identity, that we're from Planet Jeepers? If they do, how will they reply?" Glindy said all worried.

"I hope not! We may lose all of our friends. Nixon will probably hate me forever. Even worse, we won't even get to compete in the huge competition." Jet exclaimed.

"Did you hear that?" whispered Leroy.  
"Yeah, they really are aliens. I knew it." whispered back Swirly.

Just as Jet and Glindy were getting up, Leroy and Swirly rushed out of their position. Leroy pretend to read his book while sitting against the wall.  
"Hi." Swirly faking smiling to Glindy. "Excited for the competition?!"

"Uh, yeah. You seem awfully thrilled." Glindy said nervously.

"So, how was Gibraltar? What was it like there?" Swirly asked quickly going closer to Glindy.

"Uh, good. Why are so close to me?" Glindy shot back.

"My bad. Tell me more about Gibraltar!" Swirly exclaimed.

"Uh, I have to go now. I think my appointment is now. BYE!" Glindy shouted as she quickly rushed out of the room.

"You're going down." Swirly mumbled as she left the room.

In the stage area, where Jet was practicing, Leroy approached up behind him like a ghost, and Jet got all scared.

"Hey, Jetty. Buddy old boy!" shouted Leroy.

"Aaah! You scared me! Don't ever do that again Leroy." Jet said with shock.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." Leroy responded.

"I'm doing fine. How about you?" Jet said. "

"Oh fine, so you're entering this competition too huh?" Leroy asked.

"Yes, I am. How about you?" Jet continued.

"I definitely am in too." Leroy said "So how was it in Gibraltar. Go on tell me some of your stories,"

"Uh, good. It was a nice environment and normal." Jet nervously said. "Tell me more, what about the huge rock and other things?" Leroy said as he went closer to Jet.

"It was fine, sorry I have to go now. I have a meeting to run to. BYE!" Jet said as he ran out.

"Hmm, nice try boy. Not buying that one this time." mumbled Leroy as he left the room.

That evening when the place was closing, Leroy and Swirly decided to meet outside and discuss on what to do to take them out.

"I say we keep badgering them about Gibraltar, and their experience living there." Swirly suggested.

"Wait, I got something better. I say we make them do it in front of everyone and make them do their competition based on something Gibraltar related. They'll really squirm." Leroy suggested.

"Brilliant thinking. Then they're really go down." Swirly replied. "I also have another plan, we can also secretly record their conversion and show them to my father since he's apart of the research facility organization."

"And the Government, where they'll be taken away. And the competition will be all ours and everything will be back to normal around here." said Leroy.

"Excellent! Oh, Leroy you are such a genius." Swirly exclaimed.

"Thank you! Can't wait for tomorrow." Leroy said. "Hey it's getting late. Got to go. See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Swirly waved as she got into her car and drove off.

The next morning, out the building before Jet and Glindy went inside, the two decided to work a solution as a response to people asking them about Gibraltar and their false experiences that they had there. As they discussed, both Leroy and Swirly hid in the bushes, then took their recording devices and then started recording them immediately.

"Did you get it?" Swirly asked.

"Yep, that should be plenty for now." Leroy whispered. "Come on let's get out of here, before they notice us."

"I'll go ask them to do something Gibraltar related for the competition and you go to my the government's office and show them the recording." Swirly suggested. "Once they get it, they will call my daddy and his crew to capture them."

"You got it. Now let's step on it." Leroy said as he ran off.

Entering the building, the first place she goes to is the stage performance center, because that's where Jet usually practices his poetry.

"Hey Jet!" shouted Swirly.

"What?" Jet responded back.

"So, I head that you were joining this competition too. I just came by to wish you luck and give you suggestions. Why don't you do something related about your experience from living in Gibraltar?" Swirly sarcastically suggested.

"Uh, no thanks. I like the current topic that I already chose." Jet responded nervously. "

"No, trust me. Its help you win for sure. We would all love to hear your experience about England, you know so we can get to you know a little more." Swirly replied.

"But, don't you know me enough, although I've been here more than a week now. We barely even interacted and shared the same classes together. So, I'm good." Jet said back.

"Come on… DO IT!" snapped Swirly. "You don't want me to one about Jeepers. Do ya?"  
Jet's jaw suddenly dropped.

"Jeepers?! I hope she isn't talking about the planet." he thought.

Then Swirly did the same exact thing to Glindy, but except in front Suavo and Lalasha.

"Jeepers?" Glindy gulped. "I hope she isn't talking about the planet."

"What?" Lalasha springed.

"Oh, nothing." Glindy sweated.

"Something wrong Glindy?" Suavo asked.

"Just a little hot in here." Glindy shot back.

"Here's some footage of these two aliens kids at our school." Leroy said playing the tape to Mayor Norman. The tape consisted of Jet and Glindy, just talking in front of the school.

"Uh, yeah," Mayor raised his eyebrow "But where's the audio? I can barely hear anything."

"Huh?!What? That's not supposed to happen!" Leroy shouted. Looking at the battery screen, it turns out the battery was very low. "OH MAN! I must've recorded this while the battery was low." face palmed Leroy.

"Tell what you kid, I'll give you three days to get some more reasonable footage. And if not, you either get a $75,000 fine or 15 years in imprison for false accusation." Mayor Norman replied back.

"Got it!" "Yes, sir!" Leroy shouted back.

Meeting back with Swirly, "So did you show the governor yet?" Swirly asked.

"I did, but it turns out the footage wasn't clear enough." Leroy replied.

"What mean it wasn't clear enough!" Swirly snapped.

"It turns out that I recorded it on very low battery. Which made the sound go off. The mayor is giving three days to get some more reasonable footage. And if not, I either get a $75,000 fine or 15 years in imprison for false accusation." Leroy sighed.

"Next time make sure the equipment is fully charged before recording you dingbell!" Swirly said angrily.

"Okay, I will. Sheesh. Did you ask and talk to them yet?" Leroy replied back.

"Yes, I did. You should've saw the looks on their faces. They were like worms." Swirly sneered.

"MWUAHAHAHAHA!" both laughed evilly.

"They're going down!" Back to Jet and Glindy, both discussed about Swirly provoking them to do something Gibraltar related based off their false stories and threatening them about Jeepers.

"What did she mean by Jeepers?" Jet whimpered.

"Maybe she means a different meaning, like a made up Phrase." Glindy said putting her arms behind her head. "I hope."

"I think both of us should do something British Gibraltar anyways, just in case." Jet responded.

"That's going to be a little tough. But hey we have our phones and friends for help." Glindy said. "Let's try."  
The next as Swirly kept trying to provoke them even, when she and Leroy both find out that both Jet and Glindy had their phones and friends for help. When they've been told that, both immediately got frustrated and came up with another devious plan.

"Jet, Glindy come here guys." Swirly asked along with Leroy. "We just want to talk to you guys."

"I get the devices ready and record them while you do the asking and talking." Leroy whispered.  
Approaching the room and sitting on the sofas, Leroy secretly disguised himself along with the camera.

"So, looks like you guys have a hard time doing a Gibraltar subject. Although you guys have lived there, why are you struggling with it?" Swirly asked.

"Well you see, here's the truth. And you're probably the only person that we're going to tell it to." Glindy said.

'Yeah, you see. We're actually not from Earth, we're from another Planet called Jeepers." Jet added. "When you said you were going to do a thing on Jeepers if we didn't do Gibraltar, were you referring to the planet?"

"Of course not, silly. I was referring to the old arcade place around here. That's been closed down and has lots of stories going around there." Swirly said.  
*phew* went both Jet and Glindy. "The reason why we say we're from Gibraltar and that we had plastic surgery is so nobody can know that we're actually from another planet. And you know how people will react if they found that out." Glindy said.

"Right." Swirly replied.

"But you promise to keep this a secret? Right?" Jet asked.

"Don't worry, I will." Swirly smirked. "Good luck!"

"Uh, thanks." Jet and Glindy said at the same time.

Walking away, Jet whispered to Glindy "Do you think we did the right thing by telling her?"

"Don't worry, she said she has our back and did you see how friendly she was back there." Glindy answered. "Let's just take easy for a while, and focus on our works for now."  
Coming out of camouflage form, Leroy and Swirly went to a nearby janitor closet to test to see if the footage was good enough.

"Looks good enough to me." Swirly sneered. "Give this Mayor Norman tomorrow."

"Will do." Leroy replied. "And there's still plenty of battery left."  
At Mayor Norman's office, Norman was asking his clients why people would make up such ridiculous things about Jet and Glindy whom he was nice to.

"Maybe they could be right." one his clients said. "Ever notice their pointy ears and colorful skin."

"Eh, not really." yawned Norman. "They also told that they're from Gibraltar and got plastic surgery to 'express' themselves."

"MR. NORMAN!" shouted Leroy rushed in with his electronic equipment.

"I GOT BETTER EVIDENCE! LEMME SHOW YOU!" he shouted.

"Fine." Norman said annoyed. Watching the footage, Leroy quickly rushed to the part where they tell the truth about themselves,  
Norman raised his eyebrows at that part.

"See, told you they were aliens, now call the SWAT team." Leroy huffed.  
"Eh, who knows? Maybe they're just trying to 'express' themselves in another way. Anyways, seems like unrealistic possibility that they're aliens." Norman replied.

"BUT MR. NORMAN! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" screamed Leroy. "They even get nervous when someone brings up Jeepers. They're just scared of people revealing their true nature."

"Yeah, and I'm the Zodiac killer." Norman sarcastically responded.

"What are you waiting, go call the SWAT team," Leroy nudged.

"Well, suit yourself kid. I don't have time to put up with all this bullspit. Now get lost!" Norman said extremely annoyed.

"But you can't do that. You're the mayor. You're supposed to protect us." Leroy said.

"OUT! Now, or I'm calling security." Norman scolded.

"Fine, I'll do it myself then" mumbled Leroy as he was walking out.

Hours later, back the art studio/institute; Miss Zazzy gets a call from the FBI.

"Mr. Swanson, the FBI wants to talk to you," Miss Zazzy said as she was handing Mr. Swanson the phone.

"For what?!" questioned Mr. Swanson as he yanked the phone. "Hello, Mr. Swanson here. How may I help you?"

"Sir this the FBI and Swat officer speaking here, do you know anything about two aliens staying at your place?" the officer asked.

"Aliens, what are you talking about? I do have two students that had plastic surgery to look like them. I think we're getting a little of  
here." Mr. Swanson chuckled.

"Oh, it's more than just that. Some student of yours even recorded that they lied about it so no one can find out that they're from Jeepers," the officer replied.

"Huh, what?" Mr. Swanson stood as if he just got struck by lightning.

"We're on our way." the officer hung up.

"Some people just are crazy," Mr. Swanson said to Miss Zazzy.

"Tell me about it, the other day they claimed they found the hook island monster when it was just a zoomed up tadpole on the camera." Miss Zazzy replied.  
Overhearing the conversation, Jet and Glindy froze in shock. "Oh no, did you hear that? The FBI/SWAT team is looking for us?" said nudged Jet worryingly.

"Yeah, I thought Swirly promised kept our secret." Glindy frowned.

"Maybe they held a gun at her head and forced her to tell." Jet suggested.

"Maybe, come on we have to hide," Glindy said. Rushing down the hall, passing by Nixon.

"Hi Jet, Hey Glindy. What's up?" Nixon asked.

"Can't talk now, got to run and ride now?" Jet panted.

"Whoa, Whoa! Take it easy fellas. What's going on?" Nixon asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"The FBI is going to be here soon. You see the truth is that we're from the planet Jeepers, we're not actually humans with plastic surgery." Jet said.

"We're sorry about lying to you guys about it, we had to protect our identity." Glindy said.

"Can you tell Suavo and Lalasha too?"

"What?!" Nixon asked shockingly.

"Just hurry, and go get Suavo and Lalasha, we can talk later." Glindy chimed in.

Nixon quickly got the other two, but as soon as they came out to Jet and Glindy, the FBI/SWAT team had arrived.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! REMAIN STILL THIS IS A HOSTAGE! CAN BOTH THE STUDENTS THE NAME OF JET AND GLINDY COME OUT!" shouted one of the officers with a megaphone.

"That's them! run!" Jet pointed. The five quickly ran as soon as the officers were approaching them.

"Hey! GET BACK HERE!" shouted an officer.

"HURRY! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" as one officer dropped in front of them, resulting in Glindy knocking him out.

"Come on guys, this way. There's the exit!" Glindy said.

"GUARD THEM!" shouted one of the officers. As they were heading towards the doors, a group of officers surrounded them.

"Surrender!" shouted one of the officers.

"NO!" Glindy shouted. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Miss, we need your and little friend for our research lab."responded an officer

"So, you can do what to us. Treat us like animals for your own display." Glindy snapped.

"You can't do that! They're our friends." Nixon snapped back.  
Suddenly Suavo and Lalasha stepped out of the circle, so they don't get involved with it.

"On the count to three, if you don't come any closer, we will attack." The officer replied "1, 2, 3! Now get em, boys!"  
The surrounding officers took their equipment such as pepper spray, everyone else went crazy and tried to resist them. Pepper spray was being used as well a cattle prods.

"Hey, I won't let you hurt my friends." Nixon stepped in. "You're going have to deal with me first!"

"Outta the way kid." the officer replied.

"Make me!" Nixed challenged. Then the officer then sprayed him with pepper spray and tazered him to the ground.

"Please, we can work this out." Suavo persuaded.

"Move!" the officer said as he pushed Suavo to the ground.

"HI YA!" Glindy shouted as she was kung fu fighting the officers.

"Is that all you got?" she yelled.

"Help me!" Jet whimpered.

"Don't worry, I've got you honey!" Glindy exclaimed as she was holding Jet in her arms now.  
Rushing towards the door, suddenly more officers came and blocked the way. "Where do you think you two are going?" one of the asked.  
Putting down Jet, Glindy quickly responded "None of your business!"

"SURRENDER!" shouted of the officers.

"NEVER!" both Jet and Glindy shouted.

Then the officer behind shot them with tranquilizers, which made them pass out. Taking them into back of the trucks handcuffed, many of the students including Nixon tried to run after, but it was too late once they got outside. The officers with the helicopters and trucks already took off.

"Yeah, well, I'll be back! You haven't seen the last of me! Yeah, that's right. Go ahead and fly away you cowards!" shouted Nixon waving his fists.

"Now what?" Lalasha asked.

"Now it's too late!" Suavo sobbed. "I didn't even get her number."

"Ah, yes. Such a shame." said Leroy sarcastically. Everyone else looked at them all skeptical. "Too bad they can't enter the competition,I guess me and Swirly are the runner up now."  
Lalasha got skeptical the most, since she was one of Swirly's closest friends.

"Um, Swirly may I talk to you for a second? I got a question, dear." Lalasha asked as she approached Swirly.

"It's about those two sci-fi freaks isn't it?" Swirly anguished.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know by any chance know why they got taken away?" Lalasha asked.

"Uh, no," Swirly fibbed. "I really don't know."

"Hey, Swirly! Looks like life is complete, since we got rid of those alien freaks!" blurted out Leroy as he was rushing towards Swirly.

"Ssssshhhh! Quiet you fool! Can't you see there's a person right in front of us?" Swirly snapped.

"Excuse me?!" Lalasha said raising her voice. "What is this all about?"

" Uh, nothing." Swirly beamed.

"Spill the beans, or I will never talk to you again." demanded Lalasha.

"Okay fine, Leroy and I were behind all this." Swirly confessed. "We secretly recorded footage of them revealing their true selves and decided to turn them in."

"And why did you do this to them. I thought you liked them. You seemed all nice to them." Lalasha said.

"Well, we were actually jealous of them, we also wanted to win this competition as well and we didn't want them to win. It's just we're tired of them getting all the glory and attention here. Then we were like, you know what. We're not going to let a bunch of aliens steal our fame and attention. And since we heard their secret, we decided to turn them in as the only way to get rid of them." Leroy confessed.

"As they say, jealousy corrupts the mind. Looks like it went full blast on both of your minds. It's not an excuse to practice such ruthless activity." Lalasha scolded.

"Hey I've been jealous before, but did I ever practice any selfish and hurtful act. No! Because I wasn't a stuck up and self-centered jerks like you!" ranted Nixon from behind.

"See what you have done!" Suavo shouted nearby. Pointing at the TV with the news channel on, reports show the FBI that had come earlier and took both Jet and Glindy and about to study them. Another surprising event showed the town's reaction to it, including half the town panicking.

"THE ALIENS ARE INVADING!" shouted a random civilian on screen to the reporter.

"THEY'RE GONNA TAKE OVER OUR PLANET!" another citizen shouted.  
At the research facility lab, once they release Jet and Glindy from the vehicle, they then tied them down to a bed and start doing tests on them, such as sampling DNA and other body parts.

"Oh my!" one of the medical examiners exclaimed.

"I never seen anything like this before. Most of these tests show different results compared to the average human body," another medical examiner cried.

"Don't forget genetics too!" said another doctor.

"The conclusion has been made." an examiner stated. "For now, we are going to consider them as extraterrestrials." Everyone then agreed, include the officers as well.

"I say we chained them in cages/solitary room for now. But that doesn't mean we're done with them." said the chief officer.  
As both Jet and Glindy were still unconscious, the guards and officers remove them from the bed and then put them in prison like cages chaining them against the wall. Sitting in the lounge room, with Lalasha, Suavo and Nixon there, all three discussed the conflict.

"I see we try to find the research facility lab that they were taken to and rescue them." Nixon suggested.

"But how are we going to find that place." Lalasha asked.

"Uh, our phones/tablets." answered Suavo.

"Wait! I know!" shouted Leroy. Everyone then stared at him as if they were just hearing things.

"Huh?" asked Nixon. "I thought you hated them and were glad that you got rid of them."

"That was the past, and it stays there." responded Leroy. "Now is the present, I've changed. Lalasha, you're right jealousy does corrupt the mind." as he continued.  
Lalasha raised an eyebrow, "You're not trying to pull this two faced stunt like you just did with Jet and Glindy. Are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm serious. I actually want to help. I really feel bad for doing it. Nixon was right, Swirly and I were just a bunch of stuck up and self-centered jerks. Since I helped cause this mess, I want to clean it up." Leroy went on.

"I think this boy really is sorry. I say we forgive him." Suavo said.

"Truce?" asked Nixon to Leroy. "Come Lalasha? You in?"  
Lalasha thought to herself for a few minutes, with all three staring with a worried face, suddenly she said yes with bright smile.  
Waking up in the research facility center's cage like prisons, everything felt so cold and different.

"Where am I?" Jet moaned as he woke up.

"I don't know. But it sure is cold and dark here." Glindy groaned.

"Hey why are we chained up?" Jet asked all surprised.

"I think we're in some prison/cage." Glindy replied back.

"And what's with all the medical lab equipment. Are we in some research science center?" Jet asked nervously.

"Yep, definitely. Remember the officers that shot stuff that made us dizzy. This must be their office/study area." Glindy said.  
Hearing the news from a TV that wasn't turned off, reports of people's reactions were showing again and finally the study of both Jet and Glindy from the research facility center.

"Oh my. It looks like we were right. They are aliens after all!" cried a random citizen.

"I say we kill them, before they take over our planet!" shouted a crazed man in the crowd.

"Yeah!" agreed other people in the crowd.

"They should keep them freeze and locked up forever!" another man shouted. A bunch more negative comments about them overlapped in the conversation. Jet and Glindy stood there appalled and frozen. Jet started to break into tears. Sobbing quietly to himself.

"Jet, sweetie you okay?" Glindy worrisome asked.

"No..," choked Jet. "Glindy, I have to tell you something,"

"What is it sweetie?" Glindy asked.

"I… don't…. think ….I want to…. live anymore." Jet stuttered while fighting back tears. "I want to end my life now!"  
Glindy paused for a second, and town came a few tears.

"But-butt-Why?" Glindy stuttered. "Jet, please don't! I already lost my real parents!"

"Can't you see Glindy?! Everyone hates us! Did you hear those people on those news? They want us killed and be put away forever! They're even worse than citizens of Jeepers!" Jet sobbed.

"But what about the people that love us? Like me, Looki, our friends, and family." Glindy responded while shedding a few tears.  
"Our friends that we made here are even our friends anymore? Are they going to join in with the rest of the crowd like in the news?" Jet sniffed.

"You're just overthinking a bit, of course they won't turn on us. They're our friends and accepted us for who we are. Isn't that what true friendship is about?" Glindy convinced. Jet then paused, closed his eyes and silently thought to himself.  
Back at the 'Groovenia' art studio/institute', Jet and Glindy's phones rang.

"Hang on, me and Lalasha got this." Nixon answered. Picking up the phones, the two both put it on video call so they callers can see who they are since Jet and Glindy weren't around.

"Hello, who are you?" both the phones answered.

"We're Jet and Glindy's friends, they're not here at the moment, so we're just picking up for them." both Lalasha and Nixon answered.

"Oh." Yalda answered. "Our moms, Ava and Estelle want to talk to her. And also me." Yalda said along with Jet's parents.

"Sorry, they're both not here now. They went to a meeting, but we'll let them know that you guys called," both Nixon and Lalasha  
answered.

"Bye!" they all greeted.

"Okay guys, here's the plan." Leroy said as they all huddled up. "With half the angry citizens protesting, I say why we don't gather some of our own students and march down to fight the angry crowds all the way up to the research facility centers."

"What about us, me and Lalasha?" Suavo exclaimed. "

"Why don't you guys disguise yourselves as the researchers/officers?" Nixon suggested.

"Not a bad idea! But where are we going to get the costumes?" Lalasha pitched in.

"I know." Leroy said.

"Jet, what are you doing?" Glindy asked trying to fight back tears.

"Thinking about it. You're right we have our friends and family as well. But what about the rest of the world that hates us?" Jet wept.

"Don't worry about them. As they say, you can't be friends with everyone and there's always someone that will dislike you." Glindy said.

"Come one everyone! FASTER! FASTER!" screamed Leroy rushing down the street with the angry students.

"Suavo, Lalasha. Go now to the research facility area." Nixon commanded.

"GOT IT!" Suavo and Lalasha said at the same time.  
As the students marched into the street, Molotov cocktails went off, along with physicals fighting, graffiti being shrewd on property and even fires going off. "FREE OUR FRIENDS! JET AND GLINDY! THEY'RE NOT JUST ALIENS! THEY'RE OUR FRIENDS!" shouted the students as half of held up signs. Officers rushed and tried to stop the fight.  
Getting to the research facility area, Suavo and Lalasha dressed as researchers, getting past the guards and such, try every room/area that had Jet and Glindy there.

"Are these the two aliens the ones you're looking for?" asked one of the researchers.

"Yes, they are." Suavo said.

"May we go inside and examine them a bit?" Lalasha asked.

"Sure, but just make sure they stay in the cage." said the researcher.  
Entering the cage, Suavo and Lalasha nudged both Jet and Glindy while they were sleeping.

"Hey, hey. Jet, Glindy. It's us." both of them said. "Suavo and Lalasha."  
Groaning as they both woke up

"Who?" they asked?"

"Remember your pals from Groovenia. Lalasha and Suavo." Lalasha and Suavo responded.

"Lalasha, Suavo? What are you doing you here…dressed up as researchers?" Glindy asked stutteringly.

"We disguised ourselves so we can rescue you!" Suavo whispered.

"But...how did you get past….?" asked Jet.

"Long story!" both Suavo and Lalasha responded.

"Don't worry Leroy and Nixon will be here any minute!"

"WAIT...WHAT?! Did you say Leroy? The one who reported us? Ressscuee US?!" Jet said in surprise.

"Leroy actually feels sorry. He even believes that he himself went too far himself, and he definitely wants to rescue you." Lalasha replied.

"Really?" Glindy cried.

"Yes, miss." Suavo said. "Both of them even got the rest of classmates to help fight the angry mean protestors."  
Hearing this, Jet starts to tear up again. Was it sorrow or joy? Maybe even both.

"Glindy, you're right. There's no reason to end my life. We still have many loved ones." Jet said shedding tears.

"Come here, baby." Glindy said hugging him and then kissing him on the cheek.

"Aww." went both Lalasha and Suavo.

"I wish that was me." Suavo whispered Lalasha fantasizing himself kissing Glindy.  
Once, Nixon and Leroy got there, the two of then quickly texted Suavo and Lalasha about the arrival and the next steps. After that Nixon and Leroy sneak up two officer knock them out, then get in with their disguise. Leroy then pulls the emergency alarm causing everyone to be to run in panic. Rushing in the building to where Jet, Glindy, Suavo and Lalasha, Lalasha quickly reminds about the key, then Leroy quickly sneaks they key and unlocks both Jet and Glindy.

"Come on guys, let's get of here!" shouted Nixon. Running through the halls came across more guards that dressed the same as Nixon and Leroy, a few paused and examined them quickly.

"Hey, where are ya'll going?!" shouted an officer.

"Yeah shouldn't you two be on duty!" another officer exclaimed.

"And shouldn't you two scientists be going to the emergency room?" another officer questioned.

"HEY! THEY'RE LETTING THE ALIENS ESCAPE!" pointed another officer.

"They're phonies!" they all shouted. "Let's get them!"  
One by one charging at them, all five of them fought them off. Glindy practiced her karate moves on them, Jet also moved out the way causing the officers to knock into each other, Lalasha took some chemicals from the labs and sprayed them onto the officer's eyes and Suavo did the same. Meanwhile Leroy and Nixon contact their classmates that were still rioting about the current issue. Once they fought off the guards, all six of them headed towards the exit. Just as they were about to head out the door, all of a sudden the metal doors closed down on them. All six of them froze in shock.

"Going somewhere?" came out a sarcastic voice. Stepping out from the shadows, came out Swirly.

"SWIRLY?!" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"That's right!" Swirly said maliciously.

"How ddid you know that we were here?" Leroy stuttered.

"I heard you guys the whole time and came here." Swirly responded. "And did I ever tell you that my father works here?"

"He did! Well, I don't remember." Leroy fibbed all shocked.

"Shut up traitor!" No one asked you!" Swirly snapped.

"You think you can get away with this by disguising yourselves as phonies and running out of a secured facility center?" as Swirly continued.

"Says the one that was being all two faced." Nixon responded.

"Yeah! I was once like you, then once I realized how much trouble I caused, I actually learned unlike you!" Leroy said. "We even got most of our classmates to help join us, which also included rioting!"

"At least Daddy and Norman took care of it. Now the town's back to peace again." Swirly arrogantly responded.  
Leroy's phone vibrated and answered the message that told him that a rocket missile (built by a brainy student) was heading towards the research facility center.

"Oh, no!" warned Leroy. "A rocket missile is heading towards this building!'

"Are you serious?" Nixon cried. "We shouldn't been more careful about addressing them."

"No time to talk now, we have to move!" Leroy shouted.  
Everyone then rushed to the backside of the building in a storage room area and hid in the protective pods. All of sudden, BOOM! The rocket missile had destroyed more half of the building. Luckily, no one was hurt.

"You guys okay?" Leroy asked.

"Yes, we're all fine." everyone replied.

"Oh, no! Now daddy's going to kill me now!" Swirly cried.

"SWIRlY!" yelled her father. "Are you okay?"

"Yes am I!" she replied.

"Okay good." he smiled at first. "Can you explain.. ALL THIS RUCKUS?! I just received a call from your school/studio place and they told me one of your classmates launched it here!"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I heard that your classmates aliens here brought here and one wanted to free it, so they decided to cause some destruction?" he scolded.

"Is that them over there?" he pointed. Swirly paused for a second and struggled.

"WELL! HURRY UP!" he shouted.  
Swirly then broke down tears and confessed. "Okay, everything was my fault. I was the one who wanted to turn them in after hearing their truth about their home planet. I did out of jealousy and assumptions. All I did was let jealousy corrupt my mind, which I shouldn't have done. There was this big contest that had a huge cash prize, so I thought this was a perfect opportunity to impress you and myself. Throughout the years you and mom were always pressuring to me to be successful like you guys."  
Jet and Glindy stood there frozen. Thinking about it, maybe that's Swirly was so two faced and jealous. Her parents raised her like this. And Leroy was thinking the same thing as well. Same with Nixon, Lalasha and Suavo.

"Wait!" shouted Glindy. "It's all our fault! You should get mad at us. And not at Swirly. We're the aliens and caused all this chaos. And we were the ones that made the choice that came to Earth?" Glindy continued. "Come on, Jet. Let's go back to Earth,"

"What?! Why?! I thought you said think about our loved ones here too. "Jet added.

"But we caused a lot of trouble here." Glindy said.

"Don't go!" Swirly said. "There's got to be something that we can do to make this up."

Everyone including Glindy paused and thought for a minute.

"You know what! You're right Swirly! We can make this up." Glindy exclaimed.

"That's my girl!" Jet exclaimed as he and Glindy kissed each other.

"Alright!" her father said. "But you guys owe a ton of money, for repairing this place"

"Got it!" everyone said thinking about the contest money prize. The next few day, everyone worked together for the contest. Leroy and Jet worked together on poetry. Swirly became friends with Glindy and helped with her art piece. She also became friends with Lalasha again. Nixon practiced his music. Suavo did a self-portrait. And Lalasha was designing a new dress. Together Jet and Glindy won the contest and used the money to help repair the science research facility center (It gets turned into an aquarium instead). Swirly's father decides to run the aquarium since Marine Biology was his alternate job. Mayor Norman passed a law for everyone to be tolerant of Jet and Glindy since they're like normal human beings like the rest of society.


End file.
